A different war
by fangirl99forever
Summary: Percy and Annabeth had finally hoped for a peaceful life, but what will happen when they find themselves fighting a very different war. A war which no one saw coming. A war impossible to win (the usual). Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction… Hope you like it and please drop reviews telling me about it… Constructive criticism is appreciated… Anyways read away:**

ANNABETH POV

She woke up to a headache. Groggy from the restless sleep, she trudged along to Percy's room. Since coming to new Rome some three years ago both of them had shared the apartment. Her room reminded Percy of a library, as for Percy's room, it reminded her of the Pegasus stables back at camp. She knocked on the door "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! And happy 5 year anniversary to us…"

5 years, they were long no doubt, but the 8 months Percy had disappeared (thanks a lot Hera!) were the longest. Since Percy was not opening, she kicked the door open and walked in. There were coke cans on the floor and smelly t-shirts on the bed. The room was strewn with his college books and clothes. He was in dire need of a housekeeper or maybe even a nanny.

But Percy wasn't there inside. She figured he must be making breakfast and dragged herself to the kitchen. There was no Percy and no food. A little mad at him for being so indifferent to their 5 year anniversary and also his birthday, she called him. Thankfully he picked up, "Uhh… Hi Annabeth… 'Sup?" That got me angry; he disappears and then doesn't even remember that it's been 5 years, "PERSEUS JACKSON WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? And yes I am mad that you didn't even remember."

He replied "We need to talk. Meet me at the shrine to Poseidon in an hour. Bye." He hung up. But he didn't have to; his words effectively shut me up. Thousand things were running through my head. Why did Percy act so distant? What is going on? Why couldn't he just tell me here? I decided the answers to my questions lay with Percy, therefore I showered, tied my hair into a loose bun, picked my architecture books and stormed out.

I saw him at the desolate shrine sitting by himself, his face had that grim yet determined expression, his hair swept sideways, he didn't come running and greet me, but instead saw me and continued his staring competition with the tree behind me. When I reached I coughed, he got up. I have spent years reading people, I could tell that Percy was nervous he was hiding something; I figured that something big and emotional was coming up. Instead he said just three words that made my heart nearly stop, "We're done. Goodbye." Something was not right, but I was so shell shocked that I fell to the ground. I wanted to cry, to scream, but it was as if the tears refused to come out and so did my voice.

My breathing was heavy; I was terrified, I was angry. I walked that terrible walk, I couldn't register anything. I walked to college, to class, the world which now smiled at me felt so alien. I couldn't understand why Percy would do this to me. I couldn't pay attention to the lecture, so I went to Reyna during lunch, to Camp Jupiter. When she saw me she knew something was terribly wrong, we shared that skill. She took me to my favourite fountain and slowly coaxed the story out of me. She listened with a straight face and then whistled for Aurum and Argentum. They came sprinting she whispered her orders to them. They bounded away into the distance.

They came back dragging Percy and along with him half of the Roman demigods at Camp Jupiter.  
Percy glanced at me and then steadied his gaze at Reyna, who was ordering every demigod other than Percy to get lost unless they wanted to clean the Pegasus stables. Percy walked surprisingly fast towards me and Reyna. Reyna said to words, "Spill fast." He replied with a story that broke my heart more than the breakup. Everything was a blur; it was too fast to be true. That moment I forgave my seaweed brain for breaking up with me, for being so distant and so secretive because I realized he did it because he loved me and wanted me to be happier.

My Percy had Brain cancer, the kind that not even ambrosia and nectar can cure. There is only one way, a cure for death, which is banned by Zeus very strictly especially after the Gaea war, when Leo used it. I was choking up because of tears but I managed to say, "You can't get rid of me that easy Seaweed Brain. I'll find a way. I will not lose you to a stupid bunch of cells in your brain after everything we've been through. I love you and just remember that I will stick with you till the end no matter what happens."

His eyes shone with tears, "You know Annabeth I was wrong to think that if I left you I would cause myself less pain. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll find a way for you Annabeth, a way to stick around for a very long time. I was so stupid and so wrapped up in myself that I didn't even think about the impact of my actions on you." I pulled him into a warm and tearful embrace, "Shhh Percy… We'll leave for Camp Half Blood tomorrow morning, alright?"

I realized that Reyna had left when I turned around to thank her and to inform her that Percy and I will be going tomorrow and will only return when we have a cure.

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue it or not. If you people like it ****I'll****update soon… Byee!**

**_~ Fangirl99forever_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY. REVIEW AND TELL IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING:**

PERCY POV:

I thought keeping it from her would benefit us both. As usual my wise girl was right and I wasn't. Keeping the secret from her was killing me on the inside. But the look of devastation on her face, when I told her that we were done killed me more.  
This whole cancer thing was new to me. I had never met an enemy that I couldn't beat or flee from. Alright, Gaea was impossible to get away from but, hope can make us do incredible things. And of course I was thinking of all this while having a wonderful and the ever famous Roman bath. I took a little walk afterwards, before going home.

Annabeth was making blue pancakes. We ate them without exchanging a word. It was my turn to do the dishes, but Annabeth did them anyways. I lay on my bed soon afterwards and stared at the ceiling.  
Soon I was too tired to think and just drifted into a slow dreamless sleep. I was woken awake by whom I thought to be Annabeth, but it actually turned out to be Hazel.  
I could see the worry and concern in her eyes. I figured Reyna told her. That meant that Frank knew too. She said, "Percy your mother wants to talk to you." I went to the kitchen to find Annabeth explaining what had happened, to mom.  
Paul was sitting beside her and comforting her. Mom was crying and so was Annabeth. Then mom saw me. Her tears turned to uncontrollable sobbing and I could see the pain in her tears.

"Mom…" I said, "Gaea and Tartarus couldn't kill me, I doubt that these stupid cells can. Come on mom how bad can it be? Please calm down. I'll be fine." I did not tell her that I and Annabeth were leaving camp to find a cure; I did not want to give false hope to her.

I didn't think we'd find a cure anyway. I die, I die right? We can't waste time brooding over it. I had to be strong, for Annabeth and mom.  
Mom left after a while. She had a book signing event. My mom's book is a huge hit.  
I feel terrible. It's like I can't do one thing right. I get so pissed I try to punch a hole in the wall. I eventually lie down, tired. My mind wanders to when I read the first great prophecy to the cabin leaders.  
I remember that look on Annabeth's face. I had hoped never to see it again. Yet I had to see it, AGAIN. I am probably some joke to the fates. Next time I see those grannies; I'll tie them up in their wool and chuck them down Tartarus.

I woke up in a pickup truck. Annabeth was driving.  
Her eyes had bags under them and her hair tucked firmly under a bandanna. "You're up I see. I decided it was best to leave after your mom left. So I packed everything. Unfortunately you were asleep. So Aurum and Argentum did me a favour. There are burritos in the bag from the last exit." She said pointing at the bag beside me. I removed it and started eating.  
God it felt good to eat. I don't know why, but I randomly blurted out, "I love you Annabeth." She smiled, a little more serious now, "I know you do. You have to cooperate with me seaweed brain, till we find a cure." She faltered a bit. "Don't leave me alone Percy. Please." I looked out of the window to hide my tears.

An hour or two passed in that tearful silence, a silence worth a million words. I guess Annabeth felt it too. She switched on the radio. Some sappy love song blared out. She changed the channel. The song Annabeth and I called ours, State of Grace by Taylor Swift. Why? You may ask. Well, because the lyrics match our lives so much. We sung along for a bit.  
We were just generally chatting then. Annabeth had also set up a few meetings with mortal doctors. I couldn't get myself to inform her that mortal doctors had already declared my future as unstable. There was something odd about my tumor. It was too small to trouble me, as of yet, but the doctors couldn't do anything about it.  
I have no idea how Annabeth was being so optimistic. She was being so strong, stronger than I ever could be.

We picked up pizza from a drive-thru and continued on our journey. Annabeth and I switched places in a while. I had no problem driving.

It was a two day journey and we kept switching turns, eating burgers from the drive-thru, talking, listening to music. Not even a single monster attack happened. I almost forgot that I was dying of cancer. Almost. Every time I laughed it hung in the air, like some kind of sick joke. Nothing seemed normal. Well demigod normal anyway. It was like those weird hooded things from Harry Potter were around me. It was as if all the happiness was being sucked out of my life.

~Fangirl99forever

**A/N: Please review and tell me your opinion. It would mean so much. I'll update if you like it. **


End file.
